Walking in the Air
by coconut994777
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Exhausted from touring around London, Sarah is in her hotel room when she meets someone she will never forget, and he won't grow up. Peter/OC ficlet. Song: "Walking in the Air" by Celtic Women"


Hiya! I'm back from the big, beautiful city on LONDON! It was awesome, and now I'm going to do my first music-verse fanficy thing! YAY! Its to the song "Walking in the Air", the cover by Celtic Women (cuz they are amazing). This is also my first Peter Pan fanfic, YAYAY!! So, I hope you like-y! (This is a Jeremy Sumpter Peter Pan, btw, but it has references from the Kensington Garden production this year, which I didn't get to see… )

This is also a semi-preview-thing for a fanfiction I am working on and will typing up very soon. I have some good chapters already written, so here is the premiere of the character Sarah. She is a Frodo-based OC, and I will be adding her in many different ways to lots of random fanfictions in many ways before I release the fanfiction of her original story I created for her.

So, once you see the , start the song, and it should work out. Also, make sure the version you listen to is the version from the original "Celtic Women" CD, because there's another short song at the beginning of it that brings in the mood. Yay mood!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

After changing in her pajamas, Sarah flopped onto the twin-sized bed in her hotel room. She was exhausted. After walking around London looking for antique shops and unusual stuff with her uncle (who was in the room next door), she needed a break. Sarah flopped her arm over onto the end table and grabbed her notebook, and wrote about the day's activites.

_Day 2- Carl finally found a few really fun antique shops and I finally got some London lolita! We stopped in a few other pawn stores to browse for anything unusual. I also got to see a bit of the changing of the guard which was fun_

She heard a knock at the window, this scared her for two reasons: first, she was on the fifth floor, and second, the person knocking was a sandy-blonde haired teen boy with a peculiar light shining next to his face. He was floating in mid-air. She put the notebook down, and slowly and cautiously walked over to open the window, which creaked as she did.

As she did, he swooped in and stood up in front of her. The light near his face also seemed to fly in like a lightening bug, and sat on the bed. As he did, he bowed to her, and she curtsied back. (It wsn't exactly curtsy though, because she was wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants).

When Sarah came back up from her curtsy, he immediately ran for the desk. He carefully eyed the left drawer, then spoke.

"You haven't opened this drawer, have you?" he asked, still looking at the drawer. "Not since last night?"

_Last night?_ She wondered. Then she shook the thought, and paused before speaking. "Who are you, why do you want to know if I've opened that drawer, and how the hell did you get up to my window?" she demanded.

He turned back around. "I am Peter Pan, milady. And inside that drawer is my shadow!" She stared at him utterly confused. "You see, when I was here last night, I…"

"You were in my room last night?! Is that why my window was open in the morning?"

"Yes, you see, my shadow escaped, and he slipped in here to hide. And when I opened the window even a bit, it seemed to startle you in your sleep, so I left and decided to ask for your help today!"

While he talked, she sat next to the little light and though for a moment. _Did he say Peter Pan?_ She looked down to see that the light was being radiated from a tiny figure.

"Ok, well, you're in and you can do whatever you need to do to get that shadow back on you,"

"Thank you!" He said and went over to open the drawer.

"But," She said before he could even touch it.

"But," he repeated back.

"You have to prove to me that you are Peter Pan," She said.

He ran up to her, eye to eye. "You know of me?"

She stuttered for a second. "Well, yes, but, you seem a bit too old to be Peter Pan. Have you grown a bit?"

Peter backed up, almost scared. "No, never, I will never grow up!" He stated intently.

Sarah sighed with relief. "Good. Now, get your shadow before he decides to sneak out after hearing us." As she said they, they both looked over to see the shadow trying to sneak away. Peter ran over and grabbed it (which made Sarah laugh to think of "grabbing" a shadow"), and pinned it up against the wall.

He looked over toward her. She sighed. "You want me to sew it on, don't you?"

"Yes please!" Peter exclaimed.

Sarah sighed, thanking herself for bringing her clothes repair kit she got for Christmas from her friend Miranda. She took it out and began looking through it. "Which color thread to you need?" She asked.

Peter looked down at the floor. "I never thought about that before…"

The little fairy Tinkerbell (or at least that's who Sarah assumed it was) walked across the bed to where the kit was laid out, and pointed to the green thread.

"You think so Tink?" She asked. The little fairy jingled in agreement. Sarah leaned in and whispered to Tink. "You aren't going to try and get rid of me are you, because I don't plan to go to Neverland or anything. I just want to see how horrible of a flyer I am." The fairy jingled again in laughter.

Sarah took the thread and began to stitch the shadow onto his toes.

"This doesn't hurt, does it? I'm not all that good with a needle yet…" She said sincerely.

"Naw, I'm fine." Peter said. Then flinched a little as she continued to get his shadow on. She smiled. "So, have you always lived in London, because Wendy and Jane both talked differently and…"

"Oh, no, I'm from America, I'm only here for a week with my uncle, then we're heading back home!" She said.

Peter nodded. Tink came over and whispered something in his ear. As Sarah finished he grabbed her arm and jumped up onto the bed.

"So, you wanna fly, huh? Well, you know what this calls for!" Peter asked.

"Pixie dust, and…happy thoughts, right?" She asked.

"Get her, Tink!" He said.

Tink then began to bombard her with pixie dust_, this nothing like the sparkly stuff you got in makeup kits_, she thought. _OK, happy thoughts, my friends, flying, seeing London, my English teacher…_

She started to float, and began trying to figure out how to move around.

"Ready?" Peter asked excitedly.

"I guess…" Sarah said quietly…

_Walking in the air…_

"Here we go!" He said. With that, pulling her out the window into the open London sky.

_floating in the sky…_

"Won't someone see us, or cops, or something?" she asked.

"Naw, they're all too busy with their business." He replied while pulling her out into the more open part of the sky.

_Floating in the air…_

She held his arm tightly as he guided her above the buildings, but not far up enough to touch the clouds. "So, what do you want to see in London? 'Peter and Tink Flying Tours' at your service!" he smiled.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the moonlit sky_

_The people far below, are sleeping as we fly,_

"Umm, I wouldn't mind seeing Big Ben up close…" she said.

"One giant clock-tower coming right up!" He said.

As they floated across London, Sarah smiled as she gazed across the beautiful old buildings.

_We're holding very tight_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly, so high above with you_

As they flew up toward the clock, Sarah touched the handle of the face. "It's beautiful up close," she said, gazing at it.

"Isn't it?" he said. "Come on, there's tons more to show you! Have you been to Hyde Park yet?" Peter asked.

"No, we were going to walk through it tomorrow…"

He smiled with a wild twinkle in his eye, and pulled her off.

_All across the world,_

_The villages go by like dreams_

_The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams_

As they flew in (almost as if invisible), Sarah saw they were sitting in the back of a performance. It was a fight scene. _That's right! There's a performance of Peter Pan tonight…Peter Pan…huh…_

Tink, who had been following them, flicked a bit of dust toward the stage.

_Children gaze, open mouthed, taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes_

The actor in the middle of the theatre-in-the-round stage playing Peter lifted up into the air, spinning, dodging a sword swipe made by the other actor playing Hook.

"Come on, let's go," Peter said to her. Peter and Sarah left, and Tink stayed to finish watching the performance, jingled a wave goodbye.

_We're surfing in the air,_

_We're swimming in the flows of sky_

_We're drifting over ice, and mountains floating by_

Peter guided her across the park to the Serpentine Lake, gliding over the calm waters of the lake. Sarah looked at herself and Peter in the reflection, smiling, finding it was becoming easier to float.

"Wanna see my pet?" Peter asked.

Sarah nodded; thinking it was a squirrel or small animal of some sort.

_Suddenly, swooping low, on an ocean deep_

_Rising up, a mighty monster from his sleep_

Peter whistled, and from the depths of the once calm waters, came a large crocodile, faint ticking coming from within her. "She only comes up when I call her." He said, petting the great beast. Sarah slowly petted her, before Peter told her to go back to sleep.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're dancing in the midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

Tink flew over to meet them, the two laying next to the calm waters of the lake. Sarah yawned. "I think it's about time I get back to the hotel." She said, almost sadly. Peter nodded.

"Yea, I guess." Peter said. "Are you sure you don't want to come to Neverland?" He asked.

She laughed. "My uncle would have a heart attack, plus, I don't want to interfere or anything…"

Peter sat up and sighed. "All right, but promise you'll come back to see me." He said, grabbing her hands in his.

"I won't get any older if you don't" Sarah said, smiling.

"Deal," Peter said, and they lifted back up.

As they were flying back, Sarah had a burning question in her mind, and she had to ask it. When they got back to her room, she decided she had to say it.

"Peter, are you growing up?" She asked.

He looked deeply into her eyes, and replied. "I grow up one year for every girl I bring back to Neverland with me."

"Oh…" Sarah said quietly.

"Good night, milady Sarah." He said, bowing once again.

"Good night, Peter Pan." And she curtsied. "And goodnight Tink." Tink flew over, lugging a small vial, placing it in Sarah's hands. "What's this?" Tink jingled, motioning that it was extra dust if she ever needed it. "Thank you,"

Peter flew out the window with Tink, looking back to Sarah as she looked out the window.

"Goodbye," She smiled.

_Peter smiled back, and quickly flew away, back to his second star to the right, and straight on till morning._


End file.
